


A Hard Case To Crack

by lottie267



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottie267/pseuds/lottie267
Summary: Things start to heat up between Prentiss and Hotch as they're forced to work alone on a difficult case.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> (P1)   
> First chapter! I'm not sure how many there will be, but it will be quite a short fiction.   
> Let me know what you thought! Thank you for taking the time to read .   
> {Lottie}

Aaron Hotchner sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. The clock to the left of him read 2:17am. Beside him, he felt the woman stirring under the sheets, so he laid back down and started stroking her hair to sooth her back to sleep. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair glided softly between his fingers, and gave off a wonderful aroma, like an English rose garden. Perfection. 

Emily Prentiss smiled to herself as Hotch continued to caress her hair with gentle strokes. The last case had been one of the toughest cases she had ever worked at the BAU- six men brutally murdered, each with a different MO and no evidence left at any scene. The only connection? Each man had been found with their ring fingers severed postmortem. Hotch and Emily had been forced to fly out and work the case on their own (with JJ on maternity leave, Reid spending time with his frail mom, and Rossi and Morgan at a conference) with only the help of Tech Wizz Penelope Garcia back at headquarters. They spent may late nights together, slaving over the case, working it until new leads came to light. The chemistry between them skyrocketed as they bounced theories off each other, and Hotch was the first one to do something about it. 

One evening, when the two agents were burning the midnight oil and trying to get as much work as they could before their eyes drooped and it was time to hit the hay, Hotch edged closer towards Prentiss.

‘What if the cutting of the ring finger is a message? Maybe the unsub has an issue with married men.’ Prentiss said, more to herself than to anyone else.

‘That’s a great idea, Prentiss,’ Hotch replied, his voice scratchy from lack of sleep. He gently placed his hand on her knee and squeezed ever so slightly and repeated ‘great idea.’ He heard a slight intake of breath from Prentiss, a small gasp. He slowly moved his hand up her leg, stopping mid-thigh. 

‘That’s okay,’ Prentiss whispered. Heart racing, she wondered how far he would go. She turned and looked him dead in eyes and leaned in slightly. Hotch immediately leaned in to meet her, whilst Prentiss lower her gaze to his hand, which was now closer to her hip than her knee. It was so sudden, but so welcome. The long, difficult hours working together had done nothing but make Prentiss long for Hotch, and vice versa. Hotch hooked his finger under her chin and angled her face towards him. Prentiss closed her eyes and felt Hotch’s lips connect with hers, hot and urgent. She kissed back, just as forcefully. His hand made it’s way up to Emily’s ribs and hovered there for a moment, whilst her hand found it’s way to Hotch’s chest. Reluctantly, she pulled away. 

‘Not here,’ Emily muttered, breathlessly. ‘Your hotel room, in an hour’ and with that, she frantically grabbed her purse and ran out the office, flustered. Hotch smiled to himself and started to tidy away the work that hand been abandoned.


	2. Preparation is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prentiss prepares to meet Hotch in his hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P2)   
> The chapters are quite short but I hope to upload them quite frequently! (I am new to this!)   
> Thank you for all the love on the previous chapter, Sparks Fly.   
> Let me know what you think! Next chapter coming soon.   
> {Lottie}

As Emily clambered into her rental car, and hot footed it back to her hotel (which was only a five-minute drive away) she decided to make a quick stop along the way. She parked up in a questionably dark alleyway and skuttled into the 24hour convenience store that, surprisingly, stocked some decent clothing. Racing round the store, she finally reached the underwear section. When you’re a BAU agent, wearing nice panties are the least of your priorities but now Emily kicked herself for not thinking to bring at least one pair of panties that she wouldn’t mind anyone else seeing. That was when she saw it- a gorgeous red lace matching set. Grabbing it without checking the price tag, she paid and ran out. She hoped Hotch liked it. 

Hotch meanwhile, had also legged it out of the office and was already in his hotel room, having a quick shaved and freshen up. A goofy grin was plastered on his face, and he could not believe his luck. Right from the get-go it was obvious that there was something between him and Prentiss- subtle (and often not so subtle) flirty banter, mischievous side looks- and this case was the perfect opportunity for them to let loose and have fun. Ever since Hotch and Haley had gotten divorced three years ago, Hotch had always had a soft spot for Prentiss. And who wouldn’t? Standing at a sturdy 5’6, with silky shoulder length hair, a breathtaking figure and wicked sense of humor, she was perfect. 

Back at the hotel, Emily tried on her new underwear. The panties fit like a dream, accentuating her slim waist and curvy hips, whilst the bra did wonders for her already full breasts. She stared at herself in the wide bathroom mirror. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she texted Hotch. ‘I’ll be there in 5. Em x’ it read. Emily wondered what she should bring with her and, after much deliberation, she decided to throw on her stylish knee length jacket over her new outfit, grab the bottle of wine she had also bought from the convenience store and headed up to Hotch’s hotel room. 

Hotch sat on his bed after receiving Emily’s text. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Emily Prentiss was the most attractive woman at the BAU (in his opinion). Sure, JJ was mighty fine, with striking blue eyes and a stunning body, but there was something about Prentiss that Hotch couldn’t explain. Maybe it was her sharp wit, or the way she bit her lip when she was concentrating, either way, Prentiss had always been in a league of her own. 

Prentiss knocked tentatively on Hotch’s door, clutching onto the bottle of wine like a safety blanket. Hotch unlatched the door and inhaled sharply. Prentiss was a vision of beauty. Her hair slightly wavy from being in a bun all day, and minimal makeup drew your attention to her puppy dog eyes. 

‘Um yeah, please come in,’ Hotch beckoned. Prentiss flashed him a coy smile and nervously made her way into his hotel room. Placing the bottle down on his nightstand and thought ‘well, here goes nothing’ and slowly started to remove her coat.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and Emily spend the night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (P3)   
> Sorry it took so long to get this written!   
> I will be uploading regularly from this point onwards.   
> {Lottie}

As Emily’s coat dropped to the floor, Hotch’s jaw dropped with it. He had always imagined Prentiss to look stunning wearing nothing but a few bits of lace, and the reality was nothing less. As this gorgeous specimen stood in the center of his hotel room, it took all his might to not throw her onto the bed this instant. Instead, he approached her slowly, as if not wanting to startle her. Hotch placed his left hand on the curve of her waist, and felt her smooth, soft skin for the first time. Heaven. 

Emily stood, paralyzed in Hotch’s steely glare. She wanted him badly. So badly. Placing her hand in the middle of his chest, she took a confident step towards him and connected her lips to his. It was like something had awoken in Hotch, and he kissed Emily passionately and with urgency, like this was the only chance he would ever get. Well, it could be the only chance he would ever get. His hands explored her body, drinking her in for the first time. Meanwhile, Emily was just as busy unbuttoning Hotch’s shirt, desperately trying to pull it off. She was successful, and quickly moved onto his pants. She was well practiced in this area, and in no time at all Emily had unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and Hotch was now stood in his underwear.  
‘Are you sure?’ Hotch breathed into Emily's soft brown hair. 

'Yes, I want you,' Prentiss replied just as breathlessly, as she steered him over onto the bed and gently straddled him as Hotch finally removed his boxers, revealing what Emily had longed for these past few weeks. His strong hands stroked her back, and fiddled with the bra clasp, which freed her well rounded assets. Hotch too a sharp inhale of breath and exhaled, to which Emily replied 'you like what you see?' before lowering herself down onto him. 

It was a long night for both of them making up for lost time. There was no shame and lots of laughs. Initially, Emily was concerned that it might be awkward to begin with, given that he was her boss, but the second she dropped her coat in the middle of his hotel room, they were no longer boss and employee. They were two adults with feelings for each other, who wanted to express those feelings together. Nothing more, nothing less. 

As they laid there, wrapped in each other's embrace, breathless, Hotch whispered 'Thank you, Emily,' into the darkness of the hotel room. 

'You're welcome, Aaron. Thank you too,' Prentiss replied back. Resting her head on his muscular, well toned chest, they drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
